Fighting another war
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: After having enough of everything in Sunnydale, Buffy leaves and starts a new life fighting something else in a military group called SG-1 in Colorado, but when the past threatens the present can Buffy tell SG1 the truth?And how does Buffy know Daniel?
1. Default Chapter

Fighting Another War  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Buffy belongs to Joss and all those other peeps. Stargate-SG1 belongs to other people too, not me no matter how hard I wish.  
  
Prologue  
  
Okay honestly I didn't think this was the way my life was gonna head. I mean if you asked me 4 years ago if I could see myself fighting Aliens in the Air Force I would have laughed and said no, my fight's with the Demons. But Now I'm Lt. Elizabeth Wright. Yeah I was born Buffy Summers, but kinda sad to admit it....I ran and became someone new. And I like it. I like being Elizabeth. Sure I miss the gang, but I've worked hard to finally get this job at the SGC. I start my job there soon. So you wanna know when it all started? When I first thought of changing? Okay, I'll tell.  
  
God when did it start? I think it was the summer when I ran to LA after sending Angel to Hell. Ever since then I just couldn't take it all really. So I hid that feeling and the gang believed my lie. As the years passed, and I died –again- I just kept holding it back. But after Spike tried to rape me I had enough. I stopped the "Trio" And didn't come home that night. I ran with a few of my things. So you can call me a coward, I probably deserve it.  
  
I mean before that night I kinda had already made up my mind a bit. I was studying Willow's computer Programs, learning how to create an identity. Slowly I changed appearance too. My hair got shorter and darker. I guess it's not fair to the gang really. I hope I didn't hurt them too bad. I just hope at least one of them understands. Anyways I better get some sleep. I have a physical from the doctors at the base tomorrow. Wish me luck.  
  
Elizabeth Wright.  
  
I got dressed and looked in the mirror of my place in Colorado, about 30 minutes away from Cheyenne Mountain. I had a tank top on so it would make the physical easier. I put my leather duster on over it. Since it was just a physical today, the doc there said I didn't need to come in uniform. So I turned and grabbed the keys to my Jeep Rubicon. I loved my car. Inside were some of my and the gangs favs when it came to music. I stayed away from the boy bands and the punk though, reminded me of Dawn too much. So I put in Creed and started driving towards the base.  
  
Yeah I missed the gang, but I'm fighting another war now. I'm 25 now. I just.... I had created some story of how I got my scars on the papers. So I said my dad was abusive...which actually isn't a lie. Yeah, that's the hidden Summers Secret. God knows what Giles would have said and done to Hank if he found out.  
  
I chuckled and just drove to the sounds of Creed's music. Then a Scooby favorite on the CD started Playing.  
  
At Times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right.  
  
Whatever life brings, I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees Again.  
  
But I know I must go on, although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Let me tell you when Xan, Wills, and I were singing along with this while we were patrolling and Giles paid attention to the lyrics, his face was hilarious. The caring fatherly look he always gave whenever we needed him. One thing was for sure, I sure do miss Xander and the Morning Donuts whenever we were researching.  
  
I laughed then sobered up when I pulled up to the base. Here goes nothing.  
  
"Good morning Lieutenant," Doc Janet Frasier greeted as I walked in. "Take off your jacket and we'll begin."  
  
"Fun," I muttered slipping off my jacket and sitting on the bed.  
  
"We'll just take some blood and make sure you're healthy," She said.  
  
I wrinkled my nose at the prospect of taking blood, "Alright."  
  
Janet smiled a bit then she walked to my side to check my breathing when she paused. Yep she saw the scars then she noticed the one on my neck.  
  
"Angry Puppy," I smirked.  
  
She nodded then did the check up. All the while I was thinking of doing what I was told to do during check ups. Zone out and imagine munching on chips, Twinkies, and candy. It obviously was Xander's philosophy.  
  
"Well then you pass," Janet said and I jumped up.  
  
"So I can go?" I asked putting my jacket back on.  
  
"Just answer me this. Where'd you get the scars??" Janet asked.  
  
"My dad was a pain when I was growing up. He was kind of a psycho," I said with the goofy grin I always used when I used that lie.  
  
It was a smile that showed how battle hardened I was to think of that time as one of the least worst experiences I've been in.  
  
"No worries," I said with a smirk. "Sall in the past. So did I pass the test?"  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Ms. Wright," Janet said and I smirked.  
  
"Boo ya. See you later then," I said walking out.  
  
I got in my car and sat a minute in the silence. I held my cell phone in my hand just staring at it. With just simply dialing 10 numbers I could be laughing with the gang. Well they'd be yelling and things but...I sighed put the phone down staring at it. I want to just hear their voices at least once. Just not now.  
  
So I drove back home and awaited the call to join a SGC team.  
  
"Come on General," Colonel Jack O'Neill practically whined.  
  
General George Hammond was sitting at his desk in his office when all 4 members of SG-1 came into his office complaining about their latest orders. Get a 5th member for their team.  
  
"Colonel a 5th member will be for the better," Hammond said.  
  
"We're doing very good as we are sir," Major Samantha Carter said. "Do we really need another person?"  
  
"Yeah because I don't wanna get stuck with a newbie that will freeze in battle," Jack said.  
  
"I can assure you sir that I won't freeze in battle," I said from the doorway and everyone turned to me.  
  
I started Jack in the eyes and I could tell he was taking in how haunted my eyes looked.  
  
"We'll have to see when you have your first run in with the Goa'uld," Jack said and I could already tell that these 4 were tight and I would be the odd one out.  
  
Just perfect. This was going to be interesting if I stuck it through. Worse comes to worse I'll leave and go back to Sunnydale, well maybe not. I'll just ask for a transfer.  
  
"Lieutenant Wright I'd like to introduce you to your team," Hammond said, "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Major Carter, and Colonel O'Neill."  
  
I was looking at Teal'c a second sensing something about him. My spider sense was going all wacky. Carter caught on to my gaze.  
  
"He's a Jaffa," Carter said and I shook myself out of my daze nodding.  
  
"Sorry sir," I said to Teal'c.  
  
"Meet in the Conference room for your pre-briefing in 10 minutes. Dismissed," Hammond said and we all walked out.  
  
So this was just great. Team already hates me. This is just all peachy keen. When I got a second look at Dr. Jackson, though, he look kind of familiar to me. He was regarding me with the same look.  
  
"Danny, Wright, what are you two doing?" Jack asked and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Have we met before?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Doubt it," I said.  
  
"What's your first name?" Daniel asked.  
  
I almost said Buffy but I caught myself, "Elizabeth."  
  
"Hmm," Daniel said and then we reached the Conference room.  
  
We all took a seat and the briefing began.  
  



	2. Part Two

We all were waiting for Daniel to come in and just as he did the 7th chevron encoded.  
  
"We might be faced with heavy artillery Wright. You ready?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Ready enough to shock you sir," I said then as we reached the Stargate and were about to walk through O'Neill noticed something attached to my back.  
  
"Is that a sward?" O'Neill asked and I chuckled walking through after Carter.  
  
When I came out on the other side O'Neill was right behind me.  
  
"Lieutenant," O'Neill said.  
  
"Yes it is," I said. "Comes in handy sometimes."  
  
Then a Zat shot flew past us and we dove behind rocks.  
  
"Well now's your time to impress us Wright," O'Neill said making me roll my eyes as I took the gun and started shooting.  
  
After awhile a few snuck up behind us and one grabbed my arm hoping to take me as a prisoner. I couldn't help it as my slayer reflexes kicked in as I punched the Jaffa who was serving the Goa'uld.  
  
"Okay buddy," I said punching him and making him fly back and then I kicked him before he could grab his weapon. "Kinda mean to be grabbing little ladies. Got something to say?"  
  
"Tutari!" He yelled and I stepped back from him before kicking him. "You are the Tutari!"  
  
"Okay bozo," I said knocking him out. "Jeeze."  
  
Then a few others came up after hearing the Jaffa's alleged claim.  
  
"Okay," I said looking around. "Who wants to party next?"  
  
Then one stepped foreword and I drop kicked him before tripping another.  
  
"Wright, get down!" O'Neill yelled after I took a hit to the jaw.  
  
A few guns went off and then the fight was over. The other members of SG-1 came over and Carter helped me up.  
  
"You okay?" She asked looking at my jaw.  
  
I spit out blood then smirked, "Dandy."  
  
"Well then Lieutenant, explain to us how you took out 3 Jaffa who were bigger than you without a weapon," O'Neill said.  
  
"Tutari?" Teal'c asked me curiously.  
  
"In the flesh. Don't tell though," I said to him and he understood.  
  
Tutari was the Goauld/Jaffa term for Slayer apparently. I was researching with the gang while back when I found that out.  
  
"What the hell is Tutari?!" O'Neill roared.  
  
Oh goodie.  
  
"I cannot disclose such information O'Neill," Teal'c said. "It is vital that it is kept a secret."  
  
"Well that's great. What the hell are we supposed to put in our report?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"We all just took them out in the fight," Daniel said then looked at me. "Then later we'll go out to eat somewhere and Buffy will explain to us how she did that."  
  
My expression changed from gloomy to surprised and possibly frightened. My breath got caught in my through as it finally hit me where I saw him before.  
  
"Buffy? Who the hell is-" O'Neill asked then he saw my face as I backed up from Daniel.  
  
"How?" I almost whispered.  
  
"I ascended and you were there, by a stream in a field. You were near a forest and you were wearing a dress," Daniel said and I blinked back my tears.  
  
No one knew about that. I mean No one! That was- no he couldn't have. Holy maker of macaroni and cheese, I'm gonna freak out.  
  
"No you're wrong," I said trying to convince myself more than him. "You weren't there. You couldn't have been."  
  
"Yes I was," Daniel said. "You told me everything. Everyone was there too. You were there with me in hea-"  
  
"Don't," I said cutting him off. "Don't say that word."  
  
"Daniel what the hell is going on and how are you emotionally breaking our newest member?!" O'Neill said looking back and forth at us.  
  
"She was there Jack," Daniel said. "When I ascended and was in heaven she was there. I'm just wondering if she was there then how is she here now." He turned to me. "Who did it? PTB, Demons?"  
  
"Demons?" Carter asked but his gaze was on me as I shook my head.  
  
"Who did it Buffy?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Look," O'Neill said stepping between us two breaking our eye-lockage. "We need to know what the hell to put in our report. Daniel you are to shut up and not say anything until Wright or whoever this chick may be is stable enough to go back to base. After the Debriefing we'll go out to eat and talk. Does everyone understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Carter said and Teal'c Nodded.  
  
I swallowed, "Yes Sir."  
  
Daniel nodded and I refused to look at him.  
  
"Sam, go with the Lieutenant for a walk and help her relax. You have 30 minutes," O'Neill said and I just faintly registered as Sam led me away from the group about 100 meters before we sat on a hill.  
  
"If you are who Daniel says, why'd you lie on your papers?" Carter asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand the hell I've been though in the past 7 years," I said as my tears finally faded. "I'll tell you all tonight. And if I get kicked out of the SGC I'll find some way to manage."  
  
"Why-" Carter started, but a familiar badly dressed man stepped in front of us.  
  
Carter lifted her gun but I pushed it down and stood.  
  
"Whistler," I growled.  
  
He smirked, "Slayer."  
  
I punched him square in the chin sending him tumbling down the hill over to the men in SG-1 who tensed and pointed their guns. But Carter ran after me over to them also.  
  
"What the hell was that for kid?" Whistler asked standing again.  
  
"Angel," I said then smirked before punching him again sending him to the ground. "And that was for Kendra."  
  
"You gonna punch me for everyone you've lost cos if you are kid then tell me so I know to stay down here cos you have lost a lot of people," Whistler said and I picked him up.  
  
"Ya think," I said.  
  
Daniel looked at Whistler, his time from being Ascended coming back, "Whistler."  
  
"Hey Danny-Boy. Have a nice time with Summers here while she was dead?" Whistler asked and before he knew it he was on the ground from two different punches.  
  
"Damn," O'Neill said. "Nice punch Danny."  
  
"Why are you here Whistler?" Daniel asked and I could feel and hear the Venom seeping out of his voice.  
  
"To deliver a message from the Powers that Be," Whistler said.  
  
"I believe I speak for the both of us when I say you can tell them to shove it," Daniel said getting surprised looks from the SG-1 members  
  
"Not this time Danny," Whistler said. "One of your snake boys is going to attack the earth and this is where the beloved Scooby gang comes in."  
  
"How so?" I asked getting looks from all except Daniel who knew about the gang from when I talked to him in heaven.  
  
"Come now Kid," Whistler said with a chuckle. "You think you could have run from your past, all the pain and hurting from when they brought you back from heaven and left you to crawl from your coffin. No you can't. It's your destiny and you have to fight. Red is gonna play a major part."  
  
I put my foot on his chest and Daniel looked at Whistler warily.  
  
"Willow going to do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's not going to be easy to find out but you gotta look," Whistler said and I stepped back from Whistler a second before picking him up by his throat. "Slayer."  
  
"What's Willow going to have to do?" I asked him.  
  
"She's going to have to do what she's been dreading," Whistler choked out. "And you're going to get some help along the way.  
  
"What?" Carter asked.  
  
"I'm still listening," I said to Whistler.  
  
"Danny knows what you've been through as I'm sure you're beginning to remember what he shared with you also," Whistler said. "You've been breaking apart from the Watcher and your friends long before you died the second time Blondie. Danny's the one who realized it when he was one of us."  
  
"What are you saying Whistler?" Daniel asked as I released the messenger.  
  
"Don't you get it? You and Blondie gotta dig into her past and find out what went wrong and fix it. Cos if not you'll be stuck with a scared Slayer and witch, and an Apocalypse to fight," Whistler said then as he was walking away he turned and looked at Daniel and I. "By the way, just a few words for you two. You may be afraid of going back Blondie, but Courage is not defined by those who fought and did not fall, but by those who fought, fell, and rose again."  
  
Then Whistler disappeared leaving us in silence.  
  
"Jack we have to go," Daniel said and I could hear the urgency in his voice.  
  
"What just happened here?" O'Neill asked almost panicking in distress.  
  
"I believe it's what you would call a Message from Above, O'Neill," Teal'c said and that drew a chuckle from Daniel as he laid a hand on my shoulder tearing me out of my daze.  
  
"We'll skip the briefing possibly and go straight to somewhere where we can talk," Daniel said.  
  
"I think the Colonel's about to freak," I murmured.  
  
Daniel gave me a soft smile and he whispered, "The light's always on, it may be blocked, you just have to find it."  
  
Daniel walked away then over to Jack.  
  
"We'll meet up at-" Daniel started.  
  
"My place," I said. "It's not bugged so it would be simpler to talk there."  
  
"Well then let's hurry because I want to here why a witch is going to do something she dreads and why the hell you had to claw out of a coffin," O'Neill said as Teal'c dialed the address to get back home.  
  
"What's going on inside your head?" Carter asked me as the boys stood in front of us.  
  
"How badly I screwed up," I said and she looked at me. "I worked hard to get this position and live. I was ready to fight this war rather then the other one I was fighting. Everything was going good until Daniel and I remembered that we met another time and Whistler came."  
  
"And you have to go back to your past," Carter said and I nodded. "Was it really that bad?"  
  
"You saw how I fought those Jaffa warriors?" I asked and she nodded. "If you lived my life you had to know how to fight like that if you wanted to survive, but I'm not one to talk."  
  
We walked up by the boys as we got ready to walk though.  
  
"Of course you're not," Daniel smirked guessing what I was talking about.  
  
"Why not?" O'Neill said hearing the last bit of our conversation.  
  
"Because I died twice," I smirked.  
  
"You say that so simply now," Daniel smirked.  
  
"I've improved," I smirked and we laughed at the others expressions before we walked though the Stargate.  
  
When we came out in the SGC room that held the American Stargate, Daniel and I were still laughing. Then the other 3 came out.  
  
"What the hell?" O'Neill asked while Carter just looked at me.  
  
"Teal'c seems to be fine with it," I said. "Later tonight."  
  
"Later tonight, what Lieutenant?" Hammond asked walking in.  
  
"We're going out to eat tonight," O'Neill said shocking me by how he was covering for me. "The kid killed her first Jaffa."  
  
"Looks like a nasty bruise there Lieutenant. Go get that checked out in the infirmary," Hammond said and I frowned.  
  
"Doesn't hurt though," I murmured.  
  
"Not another Colonel," Carter muttered. "Come on. You're getting checked out."  
  
Carter practically dragged me, but the whole way I voice my opinions.  
  
"Come on Carter! Nothing's broken!" I whined getting smirks from O'Neill and Hammond, Daniel just Chuckled and helped Carter pull me. "I'll heal. No way in hell I'm going in there willingly."  
  
Then we entered the infirmary and Janet saw them dragging me.  
  
"Oh dear. Another Jack O'Neill," She said and then the two let go off me.  
  
I gave a pout, "I'm fine. Bye."  
  
"Nope," The two said each grabbing one of my arms and pulling me to a bed.  
  
"Looks like it hurt," Janet said looking at my bruised jaw.  
  
"Just give me two Excedrin, an ice pack, and I'll be outta your way," I said then at her look from dismissing the injury she thought was a little more serious than that. "I've had worse Doc."  
  
"And you have worse now," Janet said. "I saw you limping as you came in like you hurt your back."  
  
"Damn," I muttered taking off the outer shirt I had on to reveal a tank- top. "I blame you two for dragging me here."  
  
"Come on," Daniel said with a sly grin. "You can't hate me after all that was said."  
  
"Sure can Poofus," I said getting amused looks from Carter and Janet.  
  
"Poofus?" Carter asked as Daniel glared at me.  
  
"Payback will come, shorty," Daniel said and I gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I would so have a comeback if the doc wasn't making my back hurt worse right now," I bit out getting a smirk from Janet.  
  
I jumped off the table expertly away from Janet and I put my shirt back on.  
  
"I'll heal just fine alright," I said.  
  
"You just jumped off the table with a cracked rib," Janet said crossing her arms.  
  
I looked at her then felt my back, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Janet said.  
  
I shrugged, "Better than getting thrown off a 100 foot tall tower."  
  
"You jumped," Daniel corrected.  
  
"Don't get into technicalities here Poofus," I said. "I had a good reason."  
  
"Some chick was threatening your title as most intimidating woman?" Daniel smirked.  
  
"Don't make me tell Giles on you," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "He would go Ripper on you in 1.3 seconds.....or he would just roll his eyes and cluck his tongue like the British guy he is but that's besides the point."  
  
"I would enjoy that encounter actually," Daniel said. "From what I watched when I ascended he'd be an interesting person to talk to."  
  
"Alright," Janet said. "Lieutenant, sit down and I'll put a brace on you so you can leave as long as you come back soon for another check-up. Sam, Daniel, keep and eye on her for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Just wrap my waist tightly," I said and she looked at me. "Just trust me."  
  
Janet rolled her eyes and then 20 minutes later us 5 members of SG-1 were headed towards my house in my Jeep.  
  
"How are you moving so well if you have a cracked rib?" Carter asked.  
  
"Danny," I whined as I drove.  
  
"You know it better than I do Summers," Daniel said and I sighed.  
  
"Alright. Into every generation, a slayer is born," I started.  
  
"That's what this whistler guy called you," O'Neill said.  
  
"Just be quiet for a bit Jack," Daniel said.  
  
"As I was saying, into every generation, a slayer is born. One Girl in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the spread of their numbers," I said. "Thing is, yes, vampires, the slayer, demons they all exist in this world. When the sun sets they lurk, and sometimes during the day also."  
  
"Say I believe this," O'Neill said. "Where do you fit in?"  
  
"Jack, Meet Buffy Anne Summers," Daniel introduced, "The longest living slayer in 387 years."  
  
"That long. Damn," I said. "You see most slayers don't even live to see 19."  
  
"Why? What's the purpose of it all?" Carter asked.  
  
"To ruin some girl's life and use her as a tool to fight evil," I said.  
  
"Come on Buffy," Daniel said.  
  
"Come on Daniel," I said looking at him for a minute in the rear-view mirror. "Tell me one good thing that has come from me being the slayer."  
  
"Dawn," Daniel said.  
  
"Who I ended up dying for," I said and the three other members of SG-1 just watched our exchange engrossed in the way I was telling the past.  
  
"Fine then. Anya," Daniel said.  
  
"An ex vengeance demon who's afraid of bunnies. Xan left her at the alter ruining that," I said.  
  
"But she did lighten things up again," Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah especially when Sweet rolled into town," I chuckled then at Daniel's look. "Okay so I came back from the dead the second time and I went along with the gang thinking I was in hell. Then Sweet rolls into town and starts making everyone sing what they feel in their hearts. Anya did a whole thing on how Bunnies could be causing it and then later we're told she had an interesting piece with Xander."  
  
"I can imagine how that went. Well then what about Giles? Good times there Buff," Daniel said.  
  
"And those great times land him in England currently. Try again Poofus," I said earning me a glare.  
  
"What's with the Poofus?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"His hair's poofy sometimes," I said.  
  
"Angel," Daniel said looking at me but I refused to meet his look. "You have to admit that was good while it was happening."  
  
"When he turned evil and terrorized my friends, or when he left town?" I asked pulling into my driveway.  
  
"I was gonna go with the night before that all," Daniel smirked with a grin that made me turn around after turning the car off and hitting him in the head with a light smack. "Oh come on."  
  
"You're mean," I just said getting out.  
  
O'Neill was laughing at how I smacked his friend. When we all were in my house we sat in the living room in silence.  
  
"Where should we start?" I asked.  
  
"The beginning," Carter said.  
  
"Can we just skip that and go to present matter?" I asked.  
  
"Might be best to explain it all Buffy," Daniel said.  
  
"Too much to talk about Daniel," I said. "Plus a few things that I really don't want to have to explain."  
  
"Such as?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"When I was 17 I had to send my boyfriend to hell for one," I said putting my feet on my coffee table, then at their looks. "Yeah he went evil because of me."  
  
"It wasn't because of you," Daniel said. "You both had no idea and he had that soul in him for over 100 years."  
  
That got looks.  
  
"He was a vampire with a soul," Daniel said.  
  
"But I thought you killed vampires," Teal'c said.  
  
"I do," I said. "Angel was an acceptation to everything when it came to my job."  
  
"We never saw it coming," Daniel smirked and I just looked at him. "PTB were kinda impressed that you made it work as well as you did."  
  
"That says something," I said rolling my eyes and bringing my knees onto my chair so I was curling up. "So let's just stick with the present sense."  
  
"Why'd you leave?" O'Neill asked.  
  
I thought a bit before answering, "I can't really think of why. It's just a thought that kept coming back to me during a long period of time. Things weren't always going perfect around us and I get that, but for a long while we've been growin' apart. When I left it was getting pretty bad, My friend Willow was starting to have an addiction to magic and we didn't even notice, Xander left his to-be wife at the alter because he was afraid of becoming his parents, Giles who was like my dad left to England, and my lil' sis was shoplifting. Add demon problems on top of that and it's getting to be a lot. Plus chips-ahoy was getting on my nerves."  
  
Daniel Snorted, "Spike?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Chips ahoy??" Carter asked dazed at the existence of magic and evil.  
  
"An Army thing called the Initiative put a chip in Spike's head –he's a vamp- so he couldn't bite humans," I said and they nodded.  
  
"What was the witch that this Whistler guy was talking about?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"My best friend. Her parents weren't really around because they were touring for some crappy psychiatrist bull and they said she could raise herself after her mom tried to burn us at the stake, but she's a witch," I said.  
  
"Damn," O'Neill muttered getting a smile from Carter and me.  
  
"Okay so Whistler said. Willow is going to play a vital part in some battle with the Goa'uld," Daniel said.  
  
"But we have a problem here," I said. "I completely faked my identity. Hammond finds out, or anyone else for that matter, I'm out and you all are left fighting."  
  
"That cannot happen," Teal'c said and we looked at him. "You have my word that I will not tell anyone."  
  
"Same," Carter said.  
  
O'Neill sighed, "Sure why not. Just tell me if we don't succeed in this fight what's gonna happen?"  
  
"Hell On Earth," Daniel answered.  
  



	3. Part Three

While Carter, O'Neill, and Teal'c were talking about the options Danny and I were in the other room.

"You have to call them Buffy," Daniel said.

"Danny, I left them 4 years ago. They aren't just gonna up and be happy and say, 'sure lets fight an apocalypse like old times. And then afterwards we'll go drink and play monopoly.' Come on Daniel."

"Well of course not, but it's your job so you have to make the sacrifice and call them," Daniel said.

I looked at him pouting and he chuckled.

"Puppy pouts not going to work Summers," Daniel said and I sighed looking out the window at the sunset. "You can do it. I have all my faith in you."

"Can I borrow some," I whispered.

He just took me into his arms and I clung to him as my tears fell.

"What are you afraid of?" He whispered to me.

"I don't want to face them," I whispered back. "I don't wanna go back to the pain."

"I'll be there with you," Daniel told me as he comfortingly rubbed my back.

Then a cell phone in the other room went off and we pulled apart. I wiped my tears off my face as O'Neill came in.

"Hammond just called. We have to get back to the base for the debriefing since we skipped out," O'Neill said trying to ignore how I looked like a drowned rat I suppose.

I grabbed my cell and sighed, "I'll call them on the way. Colonel, you're driving."

O'Neill smirked, "Always wanted to drive a jeep."

So 5 minutes later O'Neill was driving, Teal'c was in the passenger seat while Daniel, Carter and I were in the back. I dialed my home number where I knew either Tara, Willow, or Dawn would be, at least I hoped.

"Casa de Summers. Xan here."

Okay that got a snort from Daniel and a chuckle from me.

"Xan did Wills let you get into the Twinkies again?" I smiled and I could hear him gaping.

"Buff?" He asked.

"In the flesh, or over the phone so to speak," I said. "Who's all there?"

"Everyone minus G-Man actually. We got a new demon that rolled into town," Xander said and then I heard Willow in the background asking who it was. "Uh, It's my boss, I told her to call here."

"Nice cover," Daniel said and I smirked as O'Neill played with my car.

"Hey Colonel, uh, this thing is a Rubicon so I know you have a need for speed sir, but just be careful," I said and his eyes lit up.

"Oh dear god," Carter said as O'Neill went 'Yee haw!' as he drove on the back roads to the base.

"In the army? Damn girl," Xander said. "Okay I think we all could have expected me going in there after the Halloween thing but.....How've things been? Boyfriends, demons, pain in the ass generals that I can threaten with a shovel?"

I chuckled, "In order. None, None, and No Generals, but there's a Colonel who I think you'd want to talk to a bit."

"What are you getting me into Lieutenant?" O'Neill asked.

"Your mini-me sir," I smirked then the base started coming into sight sooner than I expected because of the colonel's speed. "Okay Xan, round up the gang tonight around 8 your time. If all things go to plan I'll call and you can put me on speaker so we can all talk."

"What's going on Buff? You have that tone in your voice," Xander said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll worry about you when you tell Willow that I was on the phone. Good luck Xan," I smirked as I hung up when I heard Willow's voice in the back again. "Well that was peachy."

"And tonight you'll talk to all your friends," Teal'c said as O'Neill parked.

"Which I'm not looking foreword to," I said then as we got out I turned to O'Neill. "Sir, just for your information, there's a bit of desert that me and a few friends go off-roading if you're interested. We're planning on going this weekend if Jacobs gets out of his job."

Daniel slung his arm around my shoulder, "Perhaps a team bonding thing because I'm pretty sure that Teal'c has never been 4 wheeling."

"You're kidding," I said turning to Teal'c. "You at least have been on a 4 wheeler tearing up the forest after it rains right."

"Jack's tried many times, but none of us go," Carter said. "He's crazy when it comes to outdoors."

Teal'c, Carter, and Daniel started walking.

"I've tried," O'Neill smirked lightly patting my back then quietly he said, "But don't worry about Hammond. We cover for our team."

He caught up to them and I gave a small smirk before catching up.

"Alright now that the debriefing is over, will one of you 5 explain why you took off suddenly when you arrived?" Hammond asked.

"Really bad chicken for lunch?" O'Neill tried getting snickers from us.

"Colonel I'm serious," Hammond said.

"That'd be my fault," I said and everyone looked at me. "I kinda forgot that it was my friends birthday and totally panicked so they offered to help me get some stuff quickly. We were at the party when you called."

"And you didn't say so the first time why?" Hammond asked curiously.

"Because there was some alcohol involved," I said with a wicked smile. "Not something you tell your employers. I mean have you seen the Colonel chug?"

I let out a whistle and Daniel was holding in laughter at O'Neill's face.

"What about you Lieutenant? To down the whiskey like that you'd have to be an expert," O'Neill said and I got a look from Hammond, but I stood tall.

"Nice try, but I think from my file you can tell my history is not all peaches and cream Sir," I lifted up my sleeves to reveal a bit of scars on my arms. "Take a wild guess."

"Dismissed," Hammond said with a chuckle.

As we left O'Neill tried to clap me in the head but I ducked.

"That was harsh," O'Neill said.

"But it worked," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, big guy's defending me and his opinion counts so sorry sir," I said.

Before O'Neill could reply my cell phone rang. My ring was a country song called Come Home Soon by SheDaisy so I got an eyebrow raised, but I ignored it as I answered.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You really think you'd get off that easy?" An English voice said.

"Am I still gonna get yelled at if I say yeah?" I sighed and the team stopped along with me when they heard that.

"4 years Buffy," Giles said. "4 years and you didn't have the decency to even leave a note or anything."

"Giles I like really can't talk right now," I said as Hammond was walking over as soldiers rushed by after the usual voice boomed 'Incoming wormhole'

"General," A voice yelled as Hammond stepped by us. "It's an unknown signal."

Us Sg-1 members looked at each other.

"I gotta go Giles," I said and as I went to hang up I heard him say-

"Don't hang up or you'll have hell to pay and-"

Hammond raised an eyebrow at me.

"Long story," I said and then we walked to the room above the Embarkment room as the iris started opening.

"Close the iris," Hammond barked.

"I can't. The System's not responding."

This madness was not helping my headache. Daniel must have noticed because he gave me a concerned look before someone walked out of the Stargate, a familiar someone that made us 5 SG-1 members groan.

"Hello all!" He said looking straight at us.

We all sighed as we said, "Hello Whistler."

"Hope you don't mind Blondie. Brought a guest," Whistler said then a familiar someone walked through the Stargate before the wormhole closed.

"Cordelia?" I asked.

"I ascended," Cordelia said with a small smirk. "I got stuck working with this familiar jackass."

"Who's Cordelia?" O'Neill asked Daniel and I.

"Don't ask," Daniel said as we all walked down there, with Hammond.

"Colonel how do you know this Whistler?" Hammond asked.

"Later General," O'Neill said as Daniel and I stepped in front of Whistler.

"Beat his ass in double for me will ya," Cordelia said stepping away when she saw the familiar glint in our eyes.

"Oh come on guys," Whistler said backing up a bit but we stepped foreword.

"May I?" Daniel asked me.

"Make sure it hurts," I said and then Daniel decked Whistler.

"God!" Whistler said rubbing his already bruised jaw. "Who else bit the dust that you it wanna take out on me for?!"

"How about-" Before Daniel could finish Hammond butted in.

"Lieutenant, Dr. Jackson, step down," Hammond almost yelled.

"Uh, General," O'Neill said. "I think you better let these two actually handle this one."

"How so, Colonel?" Hammond asked and just as O'Neill was about to answer.

"Because it's these two, bozo here needs to talk to," Cordelia said. "I'm here to make sure it all gets said this time."

"All?" I asked giving Whistler a deadly glare.

"Hey, my mistake Blondie. You and Danny-Boy had enough on your minds," Whistler said as he stood.

"You have one minute," Daniel said.

"Okay so basically, Danny and Blondie are gonna have to work through some things. The first is gonna kick some booty as it joins with these snake guys, and unless Blondie goes back to the past we're all screwed. So what are your odds Blondie, because we have bets going and-" Whistler said then at my look he put his hands in front of his face. "Don't hit me again or I'm telling the watcher on you, Summers."

"Summers?" Hammond asked me.

"Old nickname," Daniel covered.

"How would you know?" Hammond asked Daniel.

"Hey Baldy, shut up and let us get this over with," Cordelia said.

"Cordy," I said shocked. "Just for once shut up before you get me into trouble, again."

"What? You know my deal with bald people. I mean Snyder. Hello. He was a freaking impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an-"

"Emu, got it the first time," I said rolling my eyes and cutting her off. "What else?"

"It's going to be harder for you because of Dawn," Whistler said.

"Whistler, I'm about to pull a double feature of Graduation on your head in about 2 seconds if you don't give me a straight answer," I said and he backed away.

"Oh-ho," Cordelia said. "Damn, Whistler you're gonna be screwed if you don't talk."

"You're dad came back and got custody of her," Whistler said and everyone looked at me.

"What's the deal there?" Cordelia asked. "I mean besides the divorce-"

"Cordy," I said cutting her off and looking at her. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, be haunting Wesley or something?"

"I got in trouble last time," She said with a pout.

"Then go get revenge on Xander," I said and Cordelia's face lit up.

"You're on your own Whistler," Cordelia said then disappeared in a flash.

"Look, Blondie, Danny, I gotta get going. Make sure to drop by for tea next time you two die," Whistler said disappearing before anyone could say otherwise.

"All of SG-1 in the briefing room immediately," Hammond practically screamed before walking out of the room.

The soldiers walked out and us 5 were left in there just looking at each other, well I was just staring into nothing really.

"You okay?" Daniel whispered putting his hand on my shoulder after nodding to the other three that it was okay for them to go.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm really scared," I whispered.

"Come on," Daniel said. "We'll be there with you. Plus Jack will stick up for you if Hammond gets too angry."

"You think Dawn will be okay?" I asked.

"From what you told me about your dad...She's a tough girl," Daniel said. "If she's anything like her sister she'll be fine.

Then we walked into the briefing room and we sat down. I was sitting between O'Neill and Daniel so I felt at least a little bit better.

"So. Who wants to explain what the hell just happened down there and all of these Long stories?" Hammond asked with an all too familiar tone in his voice.

"Simple, when I ascended I met Elizabeth here. Whenever she slept we talked because it was decided she just needed it. So I know a bit about her. End of story," Daniel said.

"And Whistler?" Hammond asked.

"Another ascended being," Daniel said.

"Who the hell is joining with the Goauld?" Hammond asked and no one said anything because we were thinking about that ourselves.

"The First, sir," I said and the team looked at me.

Jack gave me a look but I shook my head.

"Just little things here and there about them," I said. "With a bit of research, Daniel and I could have some information for you by Friday."

3 days, what am I getting myself into.

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"I'm siding with Elizabeth," Daniel said.

"I want a full written explanation on my desk by noon on Friday," Hammond said.

"Then I have a request sir," I said taking in a breath as he looked at me nodding to continue, "I'm asking for permission to go to Sunnydale, California until then."

"Why there, Lieutenant?" Hammond asked with a tone in his voice I didn't recognize.

"I know someone there who could give us some light on the topic," I said.

"Permission granted," Hammond answered.

"SG-1 asks permission to go with Lieutenant Wright," Jack said.

"Granted. Dismissed," Hammond said walking out.

I finally let out the breath I'd been holding in, "We'll so I guess we're all going to Sunnyhell."


End file.
